Stars
by mowritessongfics
Summary: If you want me, why go?


First song-fic I have ever done! First Ethina fic I have ever done! I hope you guys enjoy this, it practically came out of nowhere. The point of view kind of switches up a little bit by the way. It's mainly Kristina's thoughts & feelings, but somewhere in the middle, I decided to put more of what Ethan was thinking.

My poor Ethina heart though... I really hope the idiots in charge re-hire Lexi Ainsworth. I could weep if they don't. No one can replace Lexi! Anyway, hope you enjoy the song-fic. Please R&R! It will make my day!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to make one of these? I'll just do it because I see other people do it. I don't own anything here. The characters, nor the song. I own less then anything.

The song is Stars, by The XX

* * *

><p><strong>I can give it all on the first date<strong>

There had been so much chasing after Ethan, that she was unsure it would ever happen. She had slowly began to accept that... Ethan just didn't like her. That broke her heart of course... but she had to deal with it. In Ethan eyes she was a naive, teenager. Or so she had thought. There was a ring at the doorbell, and she looked up from her thoughts. Through the window she saw what she looked like, was Ethan. A smile fell upon lips her as she got up, ran her fingers through her hair and checked the mirror for a moment before answering the door. Ethan looked as cute as ever, with his dark and messy curly hair, and his normal attire. Her smile grew wider.

"Hey Ethan.. come in." She spoke, holding the door open so he could come in. She remembered the late night she had invited Ethan over to help her pick a location for a trip. She had convinced him for one kiss. A small blush arose in her cheeks, and she hoped Ethan wouldn't notice.

Ethan returned a smile too her, and nodded, coming in as he spoke up, "You left your jacket in the Haunted Star a few days ago... I just found it." It must of been on one of the bar stools she hopped up onto, then probably fell behind it when she got up to leave.

She took the jacket when Ethan handed it over to her. "Oh, thank you! I was looking everywhere for this.. didn't even cross my mind that I forgot it over there." Maybe that was a lie. She left it there on purpose just so she would have an excuse to see him again sometime soon. She made it a habit to bump into him as much as possible without making it too obvious.

"My pleasure." He said with a smile. Ethan could make her heart melt with one of those. "So how are you doing? Good I hope?" He hadn't seen her in a few days, which didn't seem to happen often. Most of the time they ran into each other almost every day.

"I'm doing good." She said with a little laugh, resisting the urge to say something about him coming over here to check on her because secretly, he really did care about her. More then what he lets on, at least. "I actually have a question for you."

"Oh, dear. Should I be worried?" He teased, and she could tell by the twinkle in his eye and the playful grin.

"Of course not. I was just wondering... since my mom and sister are going to see a movie tomorrow night, I was going to go to Kelly's for dinner. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me?" She asked, giving a small pout and putting her hands together in front of her face. She had gotten her way by doing this around him plenty of times.

Ethan gave a small laugh and after a false thinking face, he agreed. "I _guess_ I could accompany you."

Her smile grew wider, "Great! I'll meet you there, then. Say... tomorrow around seven-thirty?" Molly and her mom would have left just a little before then. Molly had wanted to go see some weird movie, and mom could only go after she got home at six.

He nodded, "I could do that. I'll see you then." Ethan normally might have declined... but she would have been home alone, or there alone. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, and they have had lunch at Kelly's several times.

"It's a date, then." She said with hopeful eyes. The smile hadn't left her face much after he came over.

"Yeah, it's a date." Ethan laughed, and might have just been teasing, but she took it seriously. This was going to be their first date, and Ethan was going to like it.

**I don't have to exist outside this place**

She had been anxious all day about this date. It was what she was looking forward too all day. Picking out her clothes, doing her hair and make up. She had finally gotten over her tight, short dresses and lots of jewelry phase. She thought that it would make Ethan see her as an adult... but he didn't. So she had returned back to what she was more comfortable in, but it was more adult, in a sense. Just not looking like she was going out to a club. She decided on a flowy, white dress. It went down to just about her knees. She paired that with a decorative, black, waist belt. Her shoes were also black, and instead of pumps, she decided on wedges. Her hair was loosely curled and hung to her shoulders. The only jewelry she had on included small pearl earrings, and a decorative bracelet. She was still nervous about her appearance though... she wasn't sure if she looked good enough for Ethan. She knew that Ethan would often times call her beautiful, but she worried that was just to get her to leave him alone, and move on.

Soon, it was seven-twenty, and she sprayed on some light perfume, ready to go. She wanted to be a little late, so that she would get there after he did. Ethan was really good about being on time, usually. When she arrived, she was only a few minutes late, but Ethan was too. They had pulled up around the same time, and Ethan was about to enter the diner when she got out of her car.

"Ethan!" She called out, with a small smile as she walked over to him, trying to look confident.

Ethan turned around and noticed her, and his eyes widened just slightly, but she noticed. It made her smile a little bigger, knowing that he approved of her outfit and how she looked. Before, when she dressed in the sexier outfits, he never looked at her like he was looking at her now. She wasn't overdressed, and was comfortable. "You look... nice." He managed to say.

"Thank you." She smiled. He had just worn what he usually did. Worn, comfortable dark jeans, and some kind of t-shirt, but he looked nice too, as always. "So do you."

Ethan laughed a little bit, and held the door open for her. She looked up at him before she walked into the diner, and sat down at of the the tables. She loved how much of a gentleman he was. Ethan tried to act like he was some bad, con man. He wasn't though. He was sweet, caring, understanding, and many more adjectives that she could go on for days with. "What made you decide to invite me?" He asked. Ethan was also good at making small talk, and it was just so easy to talk with him.

"What made you decide to agree?" She questioned him back with a playful grin, he had to have some reason.

"You know, I keep getting asked by a girl I can't refuse." Ethan told her, re-quoting himself from back to Brenda and he dad's wedding, which didn't manage to last very long.

She laughed, "Well I'm glad you decided to come. You're great company."

"Why thank you. You aren't too bad of company yourself."

**And dear know that I can change**

The date went on well, like she had known it would. She could talk with Ethan for days, about anything really. "So. How did you like our date?" She asked with a challenging smile. They talked about her college of choice, what she wanted to do, a little bit about Ethan's past, and what he has been doing lately. At least, what he would tell her about it. She didn't want to pry.. well she did, but she didn't want to annoy him.

Ethan laughed, one of his perfect smiles showing. "Our date, huh?"

"Yeah. What else would you call it? Dinner with a friend? I don't think so." She knew it was more then dinner with a friend... sure, technically it was, but what friends did that? In a date like, atmosphere, just talking, and laughing. Friends don't just do that, it means something and Ethan just won't admit it.

"Actually I would call it dinner with a friend." Ethan said with a smile, making her sigh quietly. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She knew that she could be his type, she could change whatever she needed too. Her mother always said to not change for a man... but this wasn't just any man. It was Ethan. She wished that she was taller, or curvier. Maybe that is what he liked more. They got along great... had the same interests and she thought they were perfect for each other. Ethan would have to see that too, someday.

"I see... well can we at least finish this... dinner with a friend... with a walk? Just around the park or something?" She asked with hopeful eyes, smiling at him.

"Shouldn't you be getting home... Alexis would be expecting you, right?" Ethan asked, and she hoped that it was a real question and not him hoping to get out of it.

"No.. I told her I would be going out with a friend. She won't be home for another half hour. I was going to go on a walk either way... it's nice out." She said, twiddling her thumbs a little bit, looking down at the table, then back up to Ethan, silently praying that he would come with her.

"Well I couldn't let you go alone, could I?" Ethan smiled, and stood up to accompany her on the way. She stood up too, but paused.

"You don't have too... I'll be fine. Don't just go for my benefit, if you have somewhere else you want to be." She hoped that she didn't just give him an excuse to leave, and that Ethan would insist on going with her so that they could spend more time together.

"No, no. I don't have any place else I'd rather be." He reassured, letting her walk out before him and holding the door open for her once again. A smile was still stuck on her face, as she brushed some hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Well, I'm glad." She said, looking up at him and biting her lip momentarily, before returning her gaze to back in front of her. The weather was perfect... it was dark out, but in the city lights it was never really that dark. There was a slight, cool breeze, and since the sun was down, the summer heat was gone. The park wasn't too far away, and once there, the only thing you could hear were the trees, rustling from the wind. Oh, and a couple of loud, passing cars.

Small talk was easy for them, and this time it was about the moon. It was full tonight, the most romantic some would say. Others would say that it was the scariest, but right now she thought it was a sign that things would only continue to go well. She reached out for his hand to hold, and maybe that was a childish thing to do, but she didn't care. She wanted too. His hand was warm, just like she had figured. His palms weren't sweaty, and while that was probably a good thing, she had kind of wished that they were. It was a sign of nervousness... and if his palms were sweaty then maybe it would prove her point that Ethan really did like her. At least a little.

He laughed, "Okay." Ethan obliged and didn't pull away, but held her hand too. She thought it was sweet.

**But if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time, then dear it's fine, so fine by me **

She was feeling more and more confident as the night went on. He had agreed to go out to dinner with her, then for a walk. He didn't even pull his hand away when she reached out and grabbed him. They were still holding hands, and Ethan didn't even seem to notice anymore. He still held hers pretty tight, like he wanted too. They were around the middle of the park by now, when she looked up. She could almost never see the stars in Port Charles, except maybe one or two. They were a bit away from all the city lights, and street lamps though, so they were seen a little easier. There was a small silence for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence.

"My sister Sam can read the stars... I wish I knew how too." She decided to speak up, introducing a new topic. She wondered if Ethan could read the stars as well, it was something they hadn't talked about before.

Ethan also looked up, noticing that the stars were able to be seen a little better then usual. "All I know about the stars is that, that is Venus... or maybe Mars." He said with a slight laugh, pointing up at one bright star. "Then there is Orion's belt... that's about all I know about them." He smiled, pointing out the belt. Ethan knew quite a bit about the world, but never got around to the stars apparently. That was another thing she loved about Ethan... he knew so much about other places. He has traveled almost everywhere, and took a lot of knowledge from some of those places. She wanted to travel the world someday, maybe she could convince Ethan to come along with her.

"Cool..." She spoke softly, dragging the word out a bit. She was still looking up at the sky with him, when she pulled him over to the grass. "Come lay with me!" She said with a smile, sitting down on the grass and laying back, her hand still in his. He laughed softly and lied down next to her. There was a gap where their hands rested in, and while she wanted to be closer, well who wouldn't, she stayed where she was. "I really like spending time with you like this."

She could hear a small, breathy laugh from him, as he looked up at the stars. She turned her head to look at him. "You're a good friend, and person. I'm glad I met you... you always keep me on my toes." He said with another laugh. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not... but Ethan liked those situations. Maybe it was a good thing. She knew that way back when, when she was in the hospital and blamed Ethan for beating her... She was sure he regretted ever meeting her then. She was glad that his opinion had changed, and that Ethan still talked to her.

"That's a good thing, I assume?" She smiled, still looking over at him.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I never know what you're going to do next." He joked, but kept his eyes up, looking at the sky.

**'Cause we can give it time so much time, with me**

She could literally stay in this moment forever. Laying down with Ethan, holding hands, and talking. Everyone said she should let Ethan go, because they would never be together. They just didn't understand that she couldn't let go. Ethan was perfect for her, and he would figure that out soon enough. She was sure of it. She would wait forever if she had too. As long as she had time with Ethan, and he liked spending time with her... she knew it would happen. She had never meet anyone else she had wanted to be with so bad. She thought she wanted to be with Keifer.. but she was really just doing it for her mother. Alexis had really liked Keifer at one point, but now... she was going after the only guy she actually liked.

She could give it all the time in the world. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him, looking back up at the sky. Ethan hadn't taken his eyes off the stars since they lied down.

"Nothing really." He replied after a moments thought, "Just living in the moment." She nodded, but didn't know what to say to that. "What about you? Anything going on in that crazy mind of yours?" He teased, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm just thinking about how perfect this night is turning out so far." She knew that she made him somewhat uncomfortable when she said things like that, but there was a reason he probably never really knew what to say. He had to know what he should say, he just doesn't want too. Ethan keeps rebuffing her, and there has to be a reason. Otherwise he wouldn't keep going out with her, or allowing her to hold his hand. He just couldn't admit it... but she knew that there was a reason, and she wanted him to spill it tonight.

"It has gone pretty well, hasn't it." He said, smiling up at the sky.

"A really perfect first date, if you ask me." She said, looking back over at him. Ethan stayed quiet, but looked over at her and gave her a small smile before returning his gaze to the stars. Why couldn't he just say something? Admit that this actually meant something to him, that it really was a date they were on and that he cared about her. Even Johnny knew, she over heard them talking, and while Ethan didn't really give an answer... she knew. She just didn't understand what he was afraid of. She knew it wasn't her father, Ethan has stood up to Sonny on more then one occasion. Her mom is even beginning to like Ethan. What was the problem?

She knew she couldn't be over-looking this, or reading too much into it. A guy who usually knows you like them, but they don't really like you in that way... they don't act like Ethan does. Then again... she only knew high school guys. She sighed silently to herself, looking up at the deep blue sky with sad eyes.

**And I can draw the line on the first date **

He wasn't sure at first if he should have even accepted the 'date' with Kristina. That's what she was referring to it anyway. Sure, it did seem like a date, but it wasn't. He didn't have feelings for Kristina, they were just friends. She was going off to college, she'd meet some smart guy, fall for him, and things would start going her way. She deserved them to, after everything she had been through in the past year or more. Soon he'd only be a memory, never thinking about him much at all. Kristina was a beautiful girl, there was no way a guy would leave her single for long. He just hoped that it would be the right guy, no one like Kiefer. Someone who deserved her, not the other way around.

Everyone thought that he was leading Kristina on, but he had made it clear to her, and himself, that they were just friends and nothing more. He liked talking to her, and well, even going out on this date with her. He didn't even pull away when she reached for his hand, more or less... because he didn't want too. Though he knew that he would tell her it was just because she reached for his first, and didn't want to be un-gentlemanly and pull away. He enjoyed laying down in the grass with her, looking at the stars and just talking. He knew he had to get her home soon though, and that was fine.

"What time do you have to be home by?" He asked Kristina, looking over at her. Kristina seemed to be displeased when he mentioned that, it kind of looked like she glared up at the sky.

"I'm an adult... I don't _have_ to be home by any certain time." Kristina replied, turning her head so she could look back at him. He laughed before replying.

"Well you still live in your mom's house... you shouldn't worry her." Parents were more protective over girls then they were boys. If girls were home late, it was the end of the world. If boys were, it wasn't a big deal. I think that rule applied much more to Kristina, considering her parents.

"I have my phone. I'll text my mom later to check in." She assured him.

He smiled, knowing that she wasn't happy with the subject changing to that. "Good."

**Let you take every line I've got **

He sat up, letting go of Kristina's hand as well. Kristina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and also sat up. He figured they should keep walking, and see wherever they ended up. He put his hand out, offering to help her up. Kristina smiled and got up with his help.

"I hope this doesn't mean the night is ending..." Kristina said softly, with sad eyes and a pout.

He laughed and shook his head no, "Not until it has to be, I promise. But let's keep walking." He smiled, and noticed her hair was slightly messy from laying down. He also noticed that Kristina tried to slyly fix it, running her fingers through the top, and untangling some of the curls. It fell over her shoulders, contrasting with the white dress. He really liked what she was wearing, and took a second to look it over again, before looking back in front of him. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, or see him looking her over.

"Good." She said with a hint of suggestiveness. He noticed it, but ignored it. He couldn't help but wonder if she would try to kiss him again. The first time, on the pier, he didn't want to hurt her feelings and just leave. A part of him figured it wouldn't be that bad, but he settled for a kiss on the cheek. He knew that Kristina was disappointed, and while that was flattering, he didn't know what to think. There he was, convincing himself that they were just friends, but maybe they weren't. Maybe he did have feelings for Kristina. The second time, he had let her kiss him, and he figured that maybe she wouldn't feel fireworks like she expected. Then she would just leave it, move on, and that would be that. He wasn't even sure why he was thinking about this, as they walked on the path through the middle of the park.

"Let's cut through here!" Kristina said spontaneously, grabbing Ethan's hand and cutting through a small opening in the bushes. Down just a bit further was the way to the pier, where they ran into each other quite a bit. It was a common short cut for a lot of people, and there were so many ways to get to it. He wondered if Kristina was taking them there... or if they were just walking about with no destination in mind. Sometimes he would do that. Walk until he got lost, or drive until he was in a different city entirely. Sometimes he just needed to get away. He never really stayed in one place for too long, not until now.

"Where are we going?" He asked, with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Kristina had a big smile on her face, but since she was in front of him, he didn't see it. "No where in particular... we're just going." She told him, looking back so he could see her smile. Kristina knew him well. He never really made plans, but if someone planned something for him, or needed him to do something, he could follow it. He lived life as carefree as possible, taking risks, learning from them, and getting better and better at things. Like cons, or poker games. High stakes, to be exact. He never had the money, but he always had the will.

"Sounds like my kind of style!" He laughed, as they just kept walking. He had noticed that some of his traits and habits had rubbed off on Kristina. After meeting him, he had noticed an increased interest for adventure on her part. Before, she was so much more shy. She was content with staying to herself, or staying home all day. He hadn't really known her during her rebellious stage, but when he met her when she was dating Keifer, and that's how it was. Now she was outside much more, wandering and taking risks. He wasn't quite as fond of her risk taking, because it was dangerous, but Kristina never liked being told what to do. He doubted that would ever change.

**When the time gets late **

It was almost ten at night, and while that was still very early, he was surprised Alexis wasn't calling Kristina yet. Kristina had called her earlier, and they talked for a few minutes. Maybe Alexis was taking off the leash... or at least lengthening it. He didn't have parents to tell him what to do when he was Kristina's age, so maybe it was just him who thought Alexis was a little over-bearing. She was a loving mother though, no one could say otherwise. They kept walking and soon they were just where he imagined, the pier. He was a little worried, and figured that he should probably take her home now, but he'd wait a little while. No one seemed to be around, and they were just on the pier. They weren't by the warehouses, so there was no need for trouble.

"Are you having fun?" Kristina asked him, turning around to face him.

"Of course I am." He said, assuring her with a smile. "There isn't much to do in this town, you know." He finished with a small laugh.

Kristina looked clearly hurt, sometimes you could just read every single thing going through her mine. She must have misinterpreted. "Oh." She managed to get out with a nod, before turning back to the water. He didn't mean it like she thought, he was just stating the obvious. He was having a great time with her... it was so much better then getting beat up due to a game loss. It didn't happen often, but sometimes it did.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm having a great time. You're great company." He said, nudging her a little bit and smiling. Kristina perked up again.

"How do you always do that?" She asked, genuinely curious it looked.

"Do what?"

"You always say the right thing... even when you don't. You can make my day without any effort." Kristina admitted, looking back up to him, but shyly.

"Well I've had a lot of experience on learning what to say, and when." He said, looking down at her with a smile. It was true. He had to think on his feet, say the right thing, convince the right people. It was hard thing to learn, but it came in handy.

Kristina smiled and shook her head at him, he always knew what to say. He had the best advice, and explained things to her that didn't make her feel like an idiot. She felt important, and special when he talked to her. He always did his best to make her happy.

"Are you sure it's not too late?... I figured your mom would be going insane by now." He knew that Kristina was eighteen, and could legally stay out until whenever she wanted, but her mom surely wanted her home safe and sound. What mother didn't?

"Let's not think about that... and stay out until we can't any longer." She said, in an almost asking tone. He nodded, and didn't mind that.

**If you want me, let me know **

She had sat down on the dock, her legs dangling off the edge and above the water. Ethan had done the same, and his shoes were barely above the waters surface. She leaned her head against Ethan's shoulder, and Ethan smiled lightly. It just reminded him of Sonny and Brenda's failed wedding, when he had to take Kristina, Molly, and Morgan back to the Lake House. She had stayed up late with him, sort of. She fell asleep, lying against his shoulder. He was worried about her, and had to calm her down a little bit after she had a nightmare. It was nice, knowing that he made her feel safe again.

"Do you like me?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Come on, of course I do." Ethan replied, but she had a feeling that he knew what she really meant. Maybe he just didn't want to get into it. She did though, she really wanted to know. Even if he still 'didn't' like her that way after tonight. She knew that he noticed her more then usual. With her clothing, and the new spontaneity that she decided to use, to keep him on his toes, again, even more then usual.

She lifted her head back up, so she could look at him. "You know what I mean..."

"You know how I feel..." Ethan he said, saddening her as she looked back in the water. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. They were having a good time, and he had been more... romantic, in a sense, then she had ever seen him be with her. She couldn't help but hope that he was still denying his feelings, and lying to her. That some day, he would realize that he really did like her, and admit it. That some day, they would be together, and she could be with him however long she wanted.

She didn't know why she was so stuck on Ethan... or maybe she did. She wished that she could move on, like everyone else encouraged, but she just couldn't. She knew that something was here, just waiting to come out.

"Well... if you change your mind, let me know." She said quietly, still staring at the water.

**Where do you wanna go?**

The night had gotten silent, at least between them. There was a loud car here and there, and a few crickets chirping away within earshot. Usually there was never a chance for silence between them, they were always talking. Going from one topic from another, and learning from each other. Getting to know one another more and more every day. It was weird, this silence. It wasn't her favorite thing.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." She broke the silence, but kept her eyes fixed on the water in front of her.

"You didn't. Don't worry about it... I think it's just because he have never spent this much time together before." He tried to assure her. They had spent an hour or so together before, but never three. This was the first major silence between them all night. She wondered if that was an okay thing... if they ever did have a chance together, would they not have much to ever say to each other? Well, she would be better off not even thinking about the what ifs. They probably won't ever happen.

"I guess you're right." She started, sighing slightly. She wasn't tired... just relaxed. She was always comfortable with him, unless she was insecure about the way she looked. That wasn't the case tonight, though.

"Do you want to go anywhere else tonight?" Ethan asked her, even though there weren't a lot of other places they could go. Port Charles wasn't a very exciting city, if you don't count the danger of the mob.

"Not that I can think of... I'm fine right here, just being with you." She said, turning her head so that she could look at him. He was looking up at the full moon, and ran his fingers through his hair. She liked this length it was at the most, kind of shaggy. He looked great with long hair as well, but this haircut was definitely her favorite. She couldn't help but wonder if Ethan had a favorite thing about her.

"I'm glad I could be of service." He joked, lightening the mood again like he always does. A smile graced her face, she couldn't help it. He could make her smile no matter what. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve to be in Ethan's life, even as a friend, after what she did to him. The fact that he forgave her, kept talking to her and stayed her friend. It meant so much to her, and she was thankful.

**No need for talking, I already know **

They didn't even really need to talk, to be comfortable in each others presence. It had been off and on silence for a while, but rarely awkward. And if it was, it never lasted for long. She would notice him glance over at her once in a while, and she did the same sometimes. He'd lean over and nudge her if he felt like it, and they'd exchange grins. She didn't want to ruin the mood of the end of their date... but she needed to know.

"Why wouldn't you consider ever... being with me?" She probably caught him off guard, but Ethan did say she always kept him on his toes. It was a loaded question, and Ethan didn't answer right away, like he usually did.

"I just think we're better off as friends." Ethan finally said, after a few moments thoughts.

"I need more of a reason then that... You know I really like you. Really, really like you. You're such a great guy, and you always make me happy. Even when I don't want to be, or don't deserve to be." She told him, turning so she could look at him.

"You always deserve to be happy, Kristina." He said, focusing on that part of what she said, instead of the rest that meant more to her.

"You make me happy." She told him, with starry eyes.

He sighed, not because he was upset or angry, he just did. Ethan didn't know what to say, and that didn't happen often. "When you go off to college, I promise you, you'll meet some guy that is perfect for you, and you'll forget all about me. Kristina stood up to her feet, upset.

"You keep telling me that, but it's not true. You're _perfect_ for me, and I could _never_ forget you." She said, her nose tickling, a sign of that tears were on the way. She tried to hold them back, in fear of coming off childish, and ruining her confidence. "You know it's true Ethan, you just don't want to admit it."

Ethan also stood up, "You just thin-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No! I know how I feel okay, you don't get to tell me how I feel. You may think it's all fun and games, but it's not to me." She said, visibly upset, but she kept her tears back.

He didn't know what to do... no girl had ever felt this way about him. Not like her, they never showed it. She was brave for admitting her feelings just like that... something Ethan was never able to do. "I just.. I know you'll get over this, whatever it is. You'll go off and do whatever it is you want to do. It'll be great, and you probably won't even have time for a man in your life."

"You don't know that. Why won't you just give it a chance? Take a risk." She challenged, knowing that Ethan was always up for a risk. "What are you even afraid of?"

She was right, he didn't know that for sure. Ethan was just making up excuses at this point. He wasn't quite sure why. Here was a beautiful girl, who really liked him, and he was turning her away every chance he got, and for what? "I'm not afraid."

"You're such a bad liar when it comes to me. If you aren't... then what's stopping you?"

Truthfully, he was worried that what he thought would actually come true. She would go off to college when they actually started dating, and meet someone else. Leave him back here in Port Charles and forget all about him. Ethan just never added himself in the equation when talking to Kristina about it.

**If you want me, why go? **

"I should probably get you home." Ethan said, changing the subject abruptly.

"No, no... you don't just get to do that. Answer me please... if you don't, then it just proves my point. You do care about me, you just won't be with me for some reason." She said, walking after him. They had walked in a big circle, and Kelly's wasn't too far from the pier. It was about a five or minute walk away.

"Why can't you just tell me what the problem is?" She asked again, as they were nearing Kelly's.

Ethan then turned around, and looked at Kristina for a moment. She was awaiting his reply, trying to figure this whole thing out, but it just got a whole lot more complicated. He leaned down and kissed her, putting one of his hands on the side of her face. It took a moment to process, but she kissed him back, and it was better then she imagined. The first kiss between them was okay, but this one... was perfect. He actually wanted to kiss her, he didn't just give up to her asking. Ethan was the one to kiss her first, which just proved it. Ethan liked her just as much and she liked him.

He pulled away, and Kristina just stood there, staring up at him. "I like you, Kristina." He finally admitted.

She managed to smile, and under her breath she whispered, "I knew it." as he walked away.


End file.
